The present invention relates to a device for layer-stacking web-like materials.
The layer-stacking operation consists in superposing a plurality of layers of web-like material of given length on a support generally constituted by a table. A laying carriage is used to this effect.
In order to fit in with the modernization of the production means in tailoring workshops, the main characteristics of such a laying carriage must be as follows:
possibility of laying different types of material, PA1 possibility of creating layer-stacks of different configurations, PA1 no internal tension created in the material being laid; PA1 accurate laying on the support, PA1 quality of the laying (for example no creases) PA1 total automation, PA1 automatic control of width centered on the central supporting axis. PA1 impossibility to treat extensible materials without using a special heavy and cumbersome mechanism; PA1 frequent inaccuracy of laying, particularly on the ends, PA1 generally partial automation, always requiring the presence of an operator close to the laying device for controlling the operations. PA1 defective rolling: the material is never perfectly rolled on its supporting tube, PA1 differences in the width of the piece of material due to said material manufacturing process.
The main disadvantages presented by the conventional laying carriages are as follows: